


Fizzer: Protector of This City

by HeroFizzer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Superheroes, Various Kinks, root beer jizz, unusual cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A collection of stories that focus on the savior of This City, Fizzer. A hero with a...unique...super power, and his sidekick, the strong redhead Target, and the various villains they face to keep This City safe.





	1. Fizzer Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Most early completed stories have been written between 2013 and 2015. The earliest chapters focus on these works.

The catburglar snuck out of the building. All too easy, she thought. This heist had been planned for almost a year, and she now had what she wanted most.

The Diamond Dildo! Finally, such precise and sharp edges would satisfy her pussy like no man could.

Her ears perked up. Police sirens were going off and making their way towards her. She started running across the rooftops, making herself a path that was away from the bank, and away from the police. 

Moments later, she panted as she stood on a rooftop that was miles away from her burglary. She smirked, kissing the dildo in her hand, and headed for home. Or so she thought.

"HALT!" Yelled out a voice. The catburglar turned around, and saw where the voice came from. It was a man who wore a black/green mask, a brown shirt with some foam drawn on it, pants of a similar hue to the shirt, and a dark green cape, with his arm held up as if meant to stop the catburglar dead in her tracks.

The catburglar was not too impressed.

"And you are...?" She asked.

"I, my dear," the man shouted, in a deep heroic tone, "am your jailmaker. I am your police when the police haven't realized you're away from the crime already. I am...FIZZER!"

The catburglar just stood there, dumbfounded. "Seriously." she said with flatness. "That's your name. Fizzer."

"YYYES!" the hero said with certainty.

"What...is that even supposed to be? Like, what IS a fizzer?"

"According to Urban Dictionary, it means several things, but NONE of which describes me best!"

"So...why use the name?" The burglar asked, shifty-eyed.

The hero finally dropped the facade. He sighed of annoyance, and his voice was less deep. "Look, lady. This is my first night on the prowl, and the name is still a work in progress, can you cut me some slack?"

"I'm just saying,  you could do better than a name that leaves villains  confused."

"Maybe I WANT to confuse them with the name, huh? Ever think about that? That maybe hey, if it leaves them confused, I might distract them long enough to beat them unconscious?"

"Well, I'm still standing, and all we've done is question it."

The Fizzer only folded his arms, and glared at her. "You win this round." He grumbled.

"Anyway, what makes you think you can stop me, hm?"

"Ah yes, my method of disposing you. Well, I happened to notice that you're carrying around a VERY expensive sex toy."

"The Diamond Dildo? Oh, yes, it's VERY expensive."

"Well, I need to make sure you don't sell that to further your fiendish ways."

"SELL IT?" The burglar laughed with disbelief. "Honey, I'm going to USE it. This dildo has been shaped and carved like a diamond, but it's just the kind of ribbing my pussy needs to feel satisfied." As she talked, she nuzzled the dildo to her cheek.

Fizzer, meanwhile, clicked his tongue, sighed, and finally said, "It must be lonely, knowing that you have to steal a sex toy to be happy and not have a real cock."

"Oh, PLEASE, fuzzy!"

"Fizzer." He corrected her.

"Whatever. I mean, look at YOU, with that silly get-up and that geeky physique. What do YOU have to offer that this dildo doesn't?"

As she laughed, Fizzer simply unzipped his pants, and let them drop in front of her. The burglar quickly stopped her fit of laughter, and noticed the size of our hero's cock. Her jaw dropped. She approached it, and poked the head in mesmerized fashion.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, I don't brag, but it's a biggun."

"May I?"

Fizzer nodded, and the burglar threw the dildo off to the side, grabbing his cock with both hands and placing the head against her lips. As she moaned, the cock was slowly inching into her mouth, which tried to take it in as slowly as possible. Fizzer just stood there, smirking.

"Not so silly now, am I?"

The burglar shook her head as she swirled her tongue around his cock's head. Her hands were jerking on his shaft, working to get him erect, her head bobbing back and forth on the first few inches of the nine-inch dick. Fizzer decides to help her, as he grabs the back of her head and forces her down deeper, with only a surprised moan coming out of her throat. As Fizzer assists her in taking his cock, she makes gagging noises, unable to go down further on the cock.

"Man, you are BAD at this, I'm just saying." Fizzer chuckled.

"Sh-shut ulph!" The burglar said before her mouth was forced back down on the dick.

"Seriously, when's the last time you went down on a guy? He must've been like, two inches, ammiright? That why you're having so much trouble?"

"When's the last time you BATHED? Ugh, this tastes like sweat and..." She took a closer whiff of his penis. She was very surprised with the smell, and so taken aback she jumped up. "Is that-?"

"Ahp!" He held his hand in her face. "It may be. But you don't question the smell of what's in the nether regions. Or, you'll risk me mocking the taste of your own caverns." He pointed back down to his cock, which the burglar begrudgingly got back down on her knees for. "In fact, how about you expose those nice breasts of yours?"

"WHAT?"

"It's only fair."

The burglar rolled her eyes in frustration and zipped down her catsuit, showing off a nice round rack, which she used to squeeze his cock between. His cock was still big enough that as she rubbed it between her breasts she could lick the head, which was sensitive at that point. The hero started to moan, and he gyrated his hips to assist her along in her boob job. She licked the bottom of his shaft from halfway up the cock to the head, kissing the slit as it dribbled precum. She found that it had an odd taste to it. Familiar, but unclear...

She would admit, however, this was turning her on. She moved back from his cock, and unzipped the bottom of her catsuit, showing her pussy to the hero.

He stood in surprise. "Your catsuit has two zippers?" Fizzer chuckled. "Man, what, do you wear this expecting to get some action?"

"Just shut the fuck up and put your dick in me!" She said, her cheeks blushing as she spread her pussy lips. He obliged, and stuffed his dick in her, pushing it in until the base was touching her vagina. As she lied on the concrete roof, he thrusts his hips into her, skin smacking against skin, and the burglar making audible gasps with each thrust.

Fizzer leaned his head into her bosom, and suckled his lips against a nipple, bobbing his head up and down as he played with her breasts with his lips. The burglar moans loudly as she wrapped her legs around Fizzer, crying out as she readies for a climax.

As she came, Fizzer let out a grunt through gritted teeth as well, ejaculating the contents of his cock inside her. The burglar cried out in shock as he fills her up so much that her stomach expands, making her look almost pregnant.

The burglar sat up, grabbing her bloated up belly, and looked at our hero in disgust. "You...you could've warned me!" She said, drawing for big breaths of air.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. I'm pretty sterile considering the content." He remarked, zipping his pants back up.

The burglar looked at him, confused, until she fingered her pussy and got a taste of the sperm that was pent up inside her. Her expression was quite shocked, even though she had guessed well before what it was.

"ROOT BEER?!" She exclaimed with fright. "Your sperm is ROOT BEER?! What the FUCK, pal!"

"That's my secret power, yep," Fizzer said proudly as he picked her up off the ground of the roof, "now c'mon, the police are downstairs waiting to take you off to jail."

"This is SO not fair!" The burglar cried out. "I shouldn't be filled up on root beer in prison!"

"Well, if it helps, I can talk to the boys in blue, see if they can let you borrow this during your jail sentence, but other than that, I can't do much more." He grabbed the cock-shaped diamond before he picked her up in his arms, and walks down the flight of stairs to the bottom floor.

"What, no flight powers?"

"Look, I have root beer for jizz, give me some credit in the creativity department, willya?!"


	2. Fizzer vs. Yes Man

"Stop right there, VILLAIN!"

Fizzer had jumped in just at the nick of time. In the small abandoned factory that was on his routine for the evening, he had noticed that some lights were on, and decided to investigate. As it turns out, it was a good move, for he came across a young woman, tied up like a Christmas present in bondage rope, and a bearded man, who wore a three-piece business suit.

"You're too late, Fizzer! This woman is just ready to meet with my meat, and there's not a thing you can do about that!" The bearded man laughed manically.

"Well, if it isn't my least threatening enemy, the Yes Man!"

"That's right, Fizzer, and-" The Yes Man froze. "Wait, are you for real about that? 'Least threatening'?"

"Oh, come on, Dan, you know it's true." Fizzer crossed his arms at Yes Man, shaking his head in shame.

"Really? You want to go with that, just 'least threatening'? I can be a big threat!"

"No, you can't. Big Red, see, he's more of a threat than you. Not only does he have a huge cock, but he's a big-ass monster! Okay? Legitimately looks like the kind of guy that'd break my spine. You? Nah-uh. Like, he reaches up here, and out to here." The hero pointed this out by stretching his hands out for measurements in both height and length departments. "Wouldn't go there because of that, but you get my point!"

"Hey, hey guys? The woman would like to be saved now, can we just make this snappy?" The young lady asked, snapping her fingers in hoping to get their attention.

Fizzer, still annoyed with Yes Man, looks in her direction and yells to her, "Quiet, the exes are talking!" As he makes a 'shut it' motion with his fingers before turning back to his nemesis.

"Wait...you two dated?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"For a bit, yeah. Then I found out this guy just can't keep it up in the sack."

"HEY!" Yes Man exclaimed.

"I didn't take either of you to be gay." The woman commented, with the hero and villain exclaiming "BI!" in her direction.

"Now what's this about me in the sack?"

"You heard me, Yes Man!" Fizzer shouted. "You NEVER lasted more than eighteen seconds, and you always try to overemphasize it like a good thing with that silly 'yes' thing you do!"

And now you know how he got the name.

"Eighteen seconds?" The woman questioned, trying not to laugh. "And this guy was going to-pfffHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! That'd be the least enjoyable rape of my life." Although she had never been raped in her life, mind you. Yes Man, however, was less than thrilled with the treatment he was getting.

"You two. Are. UNBELIEVEABLE.!" He shouted, getting into Fizzer's face. "I can do better than that eighteen seconds crap you're giving me, and YOU know it!"

Our hero just stared at him, his lips curving to the side in an unamused manner. He shrugged and said, "Okay, let's do it then."

"Whuh?"

"You heard me. Fuck me, right now."

Yes Man seemed shocked by this sudden negotiation. "But we-"

"What, what's wrong' Dan?" Fizzer asked as he took his hero pants off, his wang hanging in the open. "You were gonna put your Yes Thing in this innocent woman anyway, why not just prove to me you can do it?"

"Well, wait, why can't I fuck her?"

"Excuse me," the woman interrupted with an annoyed chuckle, "does it look like I'm consenting to you after this?"

Yes Man turned back to Fizzer, who's butt was wiggling two feet in front of him. "C'mon, guy, I don't have all day. I gots people to save."

"Fine." Yes Man said as he pulled down his Armani pants, and guided his dick inside Fizzer's anus. He thrusted it inside and out, but was concerned after he didn't hear anything from his ex-boyfriend. Once eighteen seconds passed, however, Fizzer grunted as he felt his ass get filled with what little sperm Yes Man gave him. This of course led to Yes Man shouting "YES! YES ! YES!" over and over before falling to his knees.

"Oh god." The woman laughed harder at Yes Man than anything in her life. She rolled around in her bindings, not able to cointain herself.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" He shouted at her.

"I dunno, dude, I think it's laughably pathetic." Fizzer turned around to his ex, who's jaw dropped as he saw the size of his cock as he jerked it. "And I kinda get off n that sort of thing."

Yes Man looked at the cock, hypnotized by it's length and remembering the fun times had with it. He approached it, immediately placing his lips over the dong, and bobbing his head back and forth on it. Fizzer grunted, feeling Yes Man's mouth work wonders on his shaft. The woman, meanwhile, was trying to rub herselfnto orgasm as she watched, only able to utilize the ropes to rub against her clit.

Fizzer, unsatisfied with how his cock was being slowly devoured in Yes Man's mouth, grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down to the base, Yes Man's eyes opening wide with surprise. Gagging noises could be heard coming from his mouth. "Figures," Fizzer said as he held his head, "you still have a gag reflex."

Yes Man struggled to finally back off the cock, having to breathe heavilly afterwards. But he knew he still wanted it. He turned onto his knees, and smacked his ass in front of Fizzer.

"Oh, your ass still thinks it can take me?" Fizzer laughed as he inserted his cock in Yes Man's asshole, slapping his groin into the flat ass of his enemy. And every eighteen seconds that Fizzer was inside him, Yes Man came, at least seven or eight times. When Fizzer finally winced and pulled out, Yes Man knew he was finished. The hero then jerked his meat before his root-beer jizz came out and sprayed all over Yes Man's back. Yes Man, too tired to do anything else, collapsed in the puddle created by our corn-syrup master.

"Is he done?" The woman asked, huffing heavilly after her own climax.

"Yeah, he's done. But I ain't." He grinned wickedly at the woman, still tied up.

"Just undo the ropes before we go anywhere."

"Right, yeah, don't worry. Let's find somewhere else to do it before the cops come by, okay?"

With that, they left Yes Man to be arrested, showing once more that Fizzer was capable of making the save.


End file.
